


Fillingless Pie

by dat_carovieh



Series: Fluffy Geraskier oneshots [11]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Compliment, Fillingless Pie, Fluff, Gen, Misunderstanding, literaly pies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26543488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dat_carovieh/pseuds/dat_carovieh
Summary: Geralt and Jaskier don't quite agree on the quality of a pie without filling.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Fluffy Geraskier oneshots [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921282
Comments: 18
Kudos: 140





	Fillingless Pie

**Author's Note:**

> The barmaid set down two plates on their table, each containing a pie. Something they didn’t indulge in often but they had some spare money and decided to get themselves something nice. Excitedly Jaskier grabbed his and dug in his teeth, just to realize it was empty.

 _“It’s like ordering a pie and finding out it has no filling.”_ Geralt’s voice echoed through his head. He put down his pie. On top of the disappointment he felt hurt again. He knew his singing was not bad but it hurt, that Geralt didn’t like it and found it disappointing. Geralt had bitten into his own pie, some of the sweet apple filling had spilled out at the edges and he looked at Jaskier.

“What is it?” he asked, concern in his voice.

“Mine doesn’t have filling,” Jaskier answered with a pout, glancing down at the offending pastry. He had been so looking forward to it. Geralt moved his own plate over to Jaskier.

“Let’s switch,” he said with a warm smile.

“No, then you will have the disappointing one. Maybe we could share?” Jaskier suggested.

“Actually, I prefer them without filling. They’re less soggy and less overwhelming for me,” Geralt explained. Jaskier’s eyes widened.

“You… you prefer them without… oh,” Jaskier said as some pieces slotted into place and he pushed his plate to Geralt, grabbing the apple pie. Geralt eyed the fillingless pie in front of him for a moment before he took it and started to eat it, looking very content.

“Does this mean, when you said my singing is like a pie is without filling, it actually was a compliment?” Jaskier asked carefully, while nibbling a piece of apple from his pie.

“Hmhm,” Geralt agreed. “Usually I don’t like singing a lot, it tends to be annoying and overwhelming, like…,” he gestured at the pie in Jaskier’s hand. But sometimes there is a pleasant surprise, like your singing, or this pie,” Geralt explained.

Jaskier beamed at him happily. Geralt actually was able to give compliments, one just had to be able to read them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. 
> 
> If you want to know when I upload more or just want to chat, you can follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/LupisLiontooth) and [Tumblr](https://dat-carovieh.tumblr.com/) for Witcher Shenanigans and Fic updates.


End file.
